To Protect Something
by Teriyaki Teriyaki
Summary: In Joe's last moments before being shut down he contemplates the meaning of protecting the you care about and David.


**My first fanfic on this site. Be gentle? Also reviews = love.**

How do you explain feeling the need to protect something? We aren't meant to

you know. It goes against the basic rules and laws that were placed when we were first

made. If we feel the need to protect something, then we will feel the need to defend it, to fight for it, to shed blood for it, and, if we care enough, to kill for it. At least that's what the orgas say anyway. That is why we aren't programmed with those "negative reactions" and why it's forbidden for us to be fashioned as guards or soldiers. Sure we be told to preserve things , like how a nannybot will hide children during a break in or maybe toss itself in front of a bullet to save the child, but they will never fight back.

I most certainly was never meant to "feel" the same urge as a nanny, to care for and keep safe anything but myself. It's perfectly understandable to see how a toy, or a nanny, or a robotic pet may develop the error to defend something, but a gigolo and more importantly me Gigolo Joe? It might have vaguely made sense if it was a woman, maybe, but a fellow mecha made to look like a child? Yet still I let go of the craft, still I fought the cops to let David escape, still I broke those basic laws.

So here I am. Bound in chains and cuffs inside a police storage unit being shut down at this very moment by two cops who keep screwing up the codes. It isn't all that fair truth be told, they found the real killer of my client, but because I resisted arrest they are shutting me down. It would have been better if they just sent me off to be reset or something, but hey they're orgas, too scared of repeats you know. The female cop was nice at first, probably something to do with my charm, she told me someone would probably try to buy me second hand from the storage unit, but I knew that was a lie. I now have too big a record for any orga to even consider buying me plus I'm now an older model. I have about five years on me that's practically ancient for orga technology.

I can't use the rest of my body anymore, that probably means they're hitting the final codes. Who the hell does that to anything anyway? Drawing out the process of a beings death like this, mind you I'm not technically dying, but I'm certain I'll never awaken again. I can't even move my head anymore and that is pretty scary. Scary, fear, I started feeling these things after that woman's death, right? Is that what began this error? Tch I can't even bother to remember her name anymore. I guess that shows how badly David really messed me up. David….now there is a pleasant thought. Well my only real thought anymore. If I want to end it on anything I'd like to end it on that kid. I wasn't beyond repair until I met him. When he first grabbed my hand and begged me to keep him safe is what really broke me I suppose. You see I've always been used, but never needed, but David needed me. That's why I stuck by him, I know now, he made me feel and no matter how much I call it an error feeling is really the best thing one can do. When he held my hand it wasn't like the grasp of passion, it was pure and simple a meaningless and meaningful gesture. It didn't mean anything in terms of stirring lust, it was more like the way I saw a small orga holding it's brothers hand. Brother…yeah that is how I would've described David if he had chosen to stay with me rather than trying to find the Blue Fairy.

"Alright last code, Lex, then we're out of here," I hear then man say behind me. I close my eyes as he begins entering the last four numbers. I'm sorry David, I wish I could've done more than this for you, I wish I could've stayed by your side, I wish I could've made you laugh once more before I left you. I wish, I wish, I wish. The last thing I see before the darkness is his smile.

"Hey Joe what do you know."

**So what do you think? Too short? Too Long? Too poorly written?**


End file.
